


A Tale of Two Puppies

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Puppy Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Electrocution, M/M, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets pissed at Jared; Jared gets sad. Jensen makes it (kinda) better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Puppies

Jared was dreaming about his trial, twisty nightmares that he couldn’t wake from even though he knew he was close to consciousness. The presiding judge was ordering him to crawl up to the bench to give him a blowjob, and his parents were pushing him forward, his father saying “Don’t do the crime, son…” He wrenched himself awake before he got to the judge but the feeling of shame, of his family knowing what he’d become, followed him to wakefulness. He breathed heavily, heart hammering, and when a hand reached forward to draw him in he twisted in fear before he remembered it was Jensen. He snuggled against the warm body behind him and tried to sleep again.

The next time he woke up, it was close to midnight and Mark was nudging him with a boot to the ribs.

“Hey Puppy,” Mark said. “My doggy’s still not feeling too good, I thought I’d give you a chance to take on its duties tonight?”

Jared sat up and stretched, first rocking back to stretch out his arms and then forward to take care of his legs. Jensen was watching him; that unreadable expression that made Jared uncomfortable was back on his face.

Jared padded behind Mark to the corner of the room where the breeding bench was kept. His nerves were dispelling his sleepiness quickly. He knew what to expect from Jeff, but Mark was a cipher. Jared felt on edge, on guard.

In the end it was just a routine fuck. Though Jared didn’t like being cuffed to the breeding bench, and didn’t like that Jensen could watch, it was over fairly quickly and with a minimum of discomfort. The most disconcerting part was when Mark pointed at a series of small cameras mounted low to each of the four walls, promising Jared that images of him being fucked in the ass would be beamed to Jeff in real time as Jeff settled into his hotel room with a room service steak and a bottle of Malbec. But Jared did his best to ignore the cameras, and Jensen, and to accommodate Mark. Soon enough it was over and Mark was striding out of the playroom with a promise that he’d be back bright and early in the morning to oversee their daily cleaning. Jared didn’t much like the sound of that.

He crawled back over to Jensen, uncomfortably aware that Mark had trapped his semen in Jared with his tail plug. Jensen was stretched out on the large cushion on his elbows, the bruised soles of his feet pointing skyward.

“Weird that this is the only comfortable position,” Jensen said.

Jared chuffed in sympathy.

“Dude, it’s just us. You can talk to me.”

Jared shook his head.

“What, you’re not allowed to talk?”

Jared shook his head.

“Ever?”

Jared ran one of his puppy mitts nervously over his shock collar.

“Hey, it’s just us in here. Mark doesn’t even mind much, as long as I don’t talk in front of him.”

Jared barked again and Jensen looked pissed.

“Why are you acting like such a suck up? Barking and whining for them like a good little dog?”

Jared shrank back from him and crawled over to the corner of the room. He turned his back on Jensen and curled up in a ball, thinking back to his first few weeks with Jeff.

 

 

After that first hellish day, when Jeff had laid out his new life for him and he’d panicked and tried to flee, Jared knew escape wasn’t an option. The electric shock that came from trying to breach the perimeter of Jeff’s yard was excruciating and incapacitating. He’d lain on Jeff’s lawn, naked in front of the neighbors, twitching and drooling and pissing himself. He couldn’t believe that the voltage used was even legal.

Jeff and the guy next door who was out watering his lawn had shared a laugh about something that Jared didn’t hear, and then he was hauled back into the house, limbs still spasming occasionally.

“Now do you believe that this is your life? Or are you going to try to run again?”

Jared had shaken his head, groaning.

“Good pup.”

The next morning, Jared had still hoped there was a chance to salvage some dignity from his situation. Maybe Jeff was really just looking for an easy fuck by adopting a p.e.t, and maybe his little chat the day before was just some stupid dominance display. When Jeff had whistled for him to come and suck him off, Jared said “Hey man, I’ll do what you want, but can’t we just talk...?"

The collar blazed to life again, not as severe as the night before but still awful, awful.

“What did I say yesterday about talking?” Jeff had asked mildly, holding the collar’s remote in his hand. He didn’t seem angry. He looked like a dog trainer holding a clicker, just doing his job.

“That was half the voltage of the perimeter setting,” Jeff had said. “I don’t want to clean up your piss every time you fuck up.”

Jared had eased up onto all fours, trembling, and slowly made his way to the chair where Jeff sat waiting for him, stroking his cock.

Jared would forget now and then, and had spoken a few times over the next few days. Each time Jeff was there to remind him with the horrible collar remote. And once when Jared thought he was all alone, and started singing off-key just to hear the sound of his voice, Jeff had appeared and shocked him into silence again.

Jared was a smart puppy, and he caught on fast. Jeff _was_ looking for an easy hole to fuck, but he was also looking for a human pet. Just Jared’s luck that he was “adopted” by somebody who took this whole crazy situation way too seriously.

After a week went by in which Jeff didn’t have to shock him at all for talking out of turn, Jeff had begun training him again, this time to speak like a dog. If Jeff asked him to do something and Jared silently complied, the remote would come out.

“What does Puppy say?” Jeff would ask, and Jared would bark. Or woof. Or whine. Or growl. Jeff ran him through a whole range of puppy sounds he was expected to make depending on the scenario. This took slightly longer to accomplish than the silence-training, but Jared had tried to pick up the commands quickly. He had to. He was starting to fear there would be long-term brain damage if he kept getting shocked each time he failed to follow an order correctly.

When he got the hang of all of Jeff’s speak commands, the remote went back in Jeff’s pocket for a while, until Jared’s first play-date with Jensen. After Mark and Jensen had left, Jeff said, “I heard you talking to that other dog, Pup. One click for each word you spoke.”

Jared whimpered and whined and pleaded like a puppy should, but still he was laid out flat and twitching as Jeff proceeded to shock him one, two, three times.

“Are you finally done pretending to be a boy?” Jeff had asked, and once Jared could move again he crawled over to Jeff, cowering and cringing and hating himself, and he nuzzled his head against Jeff’s thigh, trying to convince Jeff without words that he was sorry, sorry, sorry.

“Okay, Puppy, I believe you,” Jeff said, patting his head affectionately. He unbuckled his belt. “Let’s start fresh.”

 

 

Thinking about those first few weeks with Jeff had Jared fighting back tears of remembered pain and humiliation as he stared at the rainy-day blue of the playroom wall. The soft glow of the one lamp that was left on cast weird shadows on the walls from Mark’s benches and whipping posts and cages. Jared sensed Jensen coming up behind him, dragging himself slowly and painfully across the floor, but Jared just closed his eyes and huffed.

Jensen rested his chin on Jared’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I should’ve seen from your ears and paws and stuff that your guy is _really_ into treating you like a dog.”

Jared tilted his head to let Jensen know he was listening.

“I mean, Mark _was_ really pissed when he found me rummaging through the cupboards, but I think he really just wanted an excuse to beat on me. He doesn’t make me wear those mitts you have that often, not unless company’s coming over or he wants me to be especially embarrassed.”

Jared’s back tensed and he lowered his head again in shame.

Jensen sighed. “I’m sorry man, I can’t seem to say the right thing to you. And it’s really fucking weird that you can’t talk back.”

Jared woofed softly.

“At least it doesn’t seem like your guy’s as into pain as mine.”

Jared rolled over then and hugged Jensen close in sympathy. It was true, Jeff only hurt him for training purposes, but Jared hadn’t forgotten how hard Jeff was while Jensen was screaming and writhing in pain, how eager Jeff was to get off when the show was over.

They held each other for a while, Jensen looking down at the hardwood cherry floor, Jared looking at Jensen, before they both dozed off.

 

 

“Well, if this isn’t the cutest damn thing,” Mark said, as he snapped a picture of Jared and Jensen tangled up in each other the next morning.

“Here’s the deal. You guys are going to take care of cleaning each other up so I can take lots of pictures to send to my man Jeff. Got it?”

Jared looked at Jensen, who was blushing furiously. _Great,_ Jared thought, wondering if “clean-up” was going to hurt or just be humiliating. Probably both. Jensen crawled to the large bathroom off of the playroom and Jared followed, twitching each time the camera flashed.

“Okay doggy, why don’t you show our guest how it’s done in our house?”

Jensen positioned Jared in front of an open drain in the middle of the bathroom floor, and removed Jared’s rubber tail. Then he reached into the cabinet for an enema bag and some flexible tubing. Jared closed his eyes, wondering if it was actually possible to die of shame.

As the bag hanging from a hook on the wall slowly emptied into Jared’s bowels, Jensen pulled out a tooth brush and some toothpaste and methodically worked it around Jared’s teeth. Mark documented everything to email to Jeff.

When it was time to void, Mark looked at him expectantly while Jensen cast his eyes to the floor. Jared found himself wishing for the first time since this nightmare began that he had not survived the protest riot that had landed him here.

At least when it was Jared’s turn to take care of Jensen, his hands were blessedly free of the confining puppy paws for a time. He flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles just because he could.

Finally they were both allowed to shower and Mark instructed them to soap each other thoroughly. Jared groaned in pleasure at being allowed to stand at his full height and stretch his back muscles, till he noticed Jensen blinking back tears as he tried to stand on his aching feet. Jared ended up mostly supporting Jensen’s weight as they rubbed each other all over with soap.

When they were both clean and rubbed dry, Mark put their tails back in and then reaffixed Jared’s puppy paws and ears. “Daddy’s orders,” he told Jared with a smirk. “He doesn’t want you to become spoiled and forget your place like my doggy.”

As they crawled back into the playroom Mark set down two bowls of p.e.t. kibble.

“All right, pups, unfortunately I have to go into the office for a while,” he said with genuine regret. “But, you two are free to play with each other while I’m gone.” He gestured to the webcams mounted on the walls and said “It’ll be nice to have something fun to watch while I’m at work.”

As the door snicked closed, Jensen said “I hope you don’t mind if I don’t feel much like ‘playing.’”

Jared glared at him balefully and then curled up on the dog bed to stare at the wall until the tedium of his existence drew him back into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

“Hey Jared?” Jensen asked some time later. Jared rolled over to face him.

“I’m really fucking bored,” he said. “How ‘bout we set up some kind of system where like, one bark is yes and two is no. Or, one tap on the floor if you don’t want to bark.”

Jared eyed the cameras along the wall apprehensively and rolled over again, barking twice.

Jensen sighed. “I can’t stand doing nothing all day. Man, we used to get shit _done,_ remember? Classes and meetings and super-secret meetings and protests and god, going out to dinner…I’d kill for a cheeseburger, you know?

Jared chuffed.

“You know what else? I really miss sex.”

Jared turned to give him a withering look.

“I mean, I miss liking sex. Wanting it. Deciding when to have it, or at least when to go out looking for it. You know?”

Jared nodded.

“Whatever,” he sighed. “We’re stuck here for now.” He rubbed the soles of his feet with a hiss of pain.

“Also?" Jensen said. "I’d kill for a book.”

Jared agreed, although how he’d be able to turn the pages with his puppy paws was another matter entirely.

“Want me to tell you a story?”

Jared barked, and Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s thick hair, still a little damp from his shower.

“Once upon a time there were two dashing and handsome freedom fighters, who were also ninjas and swordfighters and sharpshooters. They were generally considered to be the most awesome guys in all the land, and everybody loved them. Everybody except the wicked King, who liked things the way they were and hated freedom fighters on principle…”

Jared blinked back tears as he listened to the tale.

 

 

When Mark returned later that evening they were asleep curled around each other again. “Who wants to fuck,” Mark asked jovially. They both got to their hands and knees. 

“Aww, both of you? How sweet. No offense doggy, but we only have new meat around here for a few more days,” he said to Jensen as he dragged Jared by his collar over to the breeding bench. Jared whined as he was cuffed into place, wriggling against the uncomfortable bench and the helpless feeling of being strapped down.

Mark knelt behind him and pulled out Jared’s tail with a pop. He quickly slicked up his cock before pushing into Jared with a hard thrust. Jared grunted and then held himself still, staring at the camera a couple of feet in front of him. Was Jeff watching right now? Were others? He closed his eyes, whimpering as Mark pounded him at a punishing pace.

He expected Mark to come quickly like he had the night before, but after several hard and furious thrusts, Mark slowed down and began fucking into Jared leisurely.

“You in a hurry pup? We’ve got all night,” he said, winding his fingers through Jared’s hair and then tugging his head back hard. “Only got this sweet ass for a little bit longer. Gonna make it last.”

Jared bit back a groan, realizing that he was going to be here for a while. Mark rocked in and out of him for what felt like forever, grabbing the base of his dick to hold off his orgasm and then starting up his slow rhythm again, until Jared was chafed and whimpering. At one point Jensen stood next to Jared and knelt low, bum in the air, as though asking Mark to switch puppies, but Mark just laughed.

“Trying to protect your little puppy-boyfriend? That’s so cute.” He picked up his pace again and Jared barked twice, sharply. But Mark didn’t know the signal and ‘no’ didn’t mean anything anyway.

When he finally emptied his balls into Jared with a low moan, Jared was sore and aching and only barely aware of his surroundings.

“All right Puppy, now you get to take care of my doggy.”

Jared opened his sleepy eyes quizzically.

“You are the guest here after all. It’s only fair that you service my dog too.”

Jensen was shaking his head but Mark said “That’s not a request, it’s an order, you stupid mutt.”

Jensen crawled to the front of the breeding bench and looked back at Mark, who agreed that Jeff’s pup could use its mouth this time.

Jared was still buckled down and couldn’t move his hands but he was used to getting Jeff off with just his mouth. Jensen closed his eyes, psyching himself up, but it still took him a while to get hard and he kept muttering apologies under his breath as Jared licked and nuzzled him. Finally he was ready to go and Jared just wanted him to grab his hair and fuck his mouth until he came, but Jensen probably didn’t want to hurt him. Still, it wasn’t too long before Jared gave one last practiced flick of his tongue over the sensitive head of Jensen’s cock and then hollowed his cheeks and sucked until Jensen was spilling warm salty liquid into his mouth, down his throat.

Jensen backed up and Jared licked his lips, dropping his head, exhausted.

“It’s not bedtime yet, Pup. Your daddy says if you’re good you get to rub off on my leg like puppies love to do.”

He began unbuckling the cuffs until Jared could collapse on the floor.

“Or would you rather have your belly rubbed?”

Jared nodded gratefully and lay back, curling up his arms and legs like a good dog so Mark had access to his cock. He willed himself to come quickly, to get this day over with, and it wasn’t long before he was shooting thick strings of come all over his chest and belly.

Mark ordered Jensen to lick up puppy’s mess. Jensen nuzzled at Jared’s belly, licking up Jared’s come like it was ice cream.

“All right pups,” Mark said, heading towards the door. “See you in the morning for your cleanings.”

They both sighed with relief when Mark was finally gone for the night.

“Sore?” Jensen asked.

It was a stupid question, and Jared ignored him.

“Sorry. He was really trying to make it last tonight.”

Jared shuffled over to the dog bed and flopped down on his side. His ass felt tender and hot and swollen. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

Jensen crawled up behind him.

“Wanna hear the story again?”

One bark.

“Okay. Once upon a time there were two amazingly awesome and handsome freedom fighters…”

Jared pressed back into the warmth of Jensen’s chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
